I am NOT a student! Get Backers Story:Intro
by EmiYamakaji
Summary: Himiko's sister, Hitomi, goes out looking for a job. See gets a interview with Paul from the Honky Tonk. On her way there she runs into the GetBackers literally . She goes to her interview and gets the job. What will come of these three? GinjiXHitomi


"Hitomi! You're going to be late! You need to hurry up!" I heard my sister, Himiko yell.

"I'll be right down!" I yelled as I ran to the mirror and fixed my brown hair. I looked in the mirror and saw my ice blue eyes staring back at me. I know it's an odd combo especially since I am Himiko's sister but she gets her looks from Dad, and I get mine from Mom. Anyway I am getting off topic here.

I fixed my skirt and gave my mirror a peace sign and winked. I laughed at myself as I ran downstairs to meet Himiko. You see Himiko has a transporting job and I have to go to a job interview. I put on my shoes and saluted to Himiko.

"All ready!" I stated as I stood up straight. Himiko laughed and shook her head.

"Alright well I'm going to head on out. I will see you later. Good luck!" She stated as she gave me a quick hug and ran off. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my keys and ran out the door, locking it from the inside.

I ran down the street hoping not to be late to my job interview. I slid around the corner when I ran into someone and fell on my butt.

"Ow..." I stated as I rubbed my butt.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Let me help you up!" I heard a boy say. I opened my eyes and saw a hand infront of me. I followed the hand to the person it belonged to. It belonged to a spikey haired blonde with brown eyes. Hey he's kind of cute... Woah! Snap out of it Hitomi! I shook my head and the thoughts out with it. I smiled as I took the boys hand.

"Thank you." I stated as I stood up. I brushed off my skirt and bowed to him. Although he looked about my age, I was still raised with manners. I looked back up to see the boy blushing and rubbing his head.

"No problem at all. I'm just glad to help out a student." He stated as he smiled.

"Wait I'm not-" I started to say but was rudely cut off.

"Hey Ginji what are you doing over here? We have to find some work." Some bushy-haired brunette said as he walked over. Wait a minute... I think I know him...

"Sorry Ban I ran into this girl and I wanted to help her up." Ginji replied as he looked at Ban. Ban looked at me, starting at my face and down to my feet and then back up.

"Why would you waste your time helping out a student like her?" Ban asked as he pointed to me with his thumb.

I clenched my fist as I gritted my teeth, an anime vein appearing ontop of my head, and my eyes closed. I tried to remain as calm as I could.

"Look, I am NOT a-" I started to say as I opened my eyes and saw my watch. My eyes went wide as I started at the time. "OH NO! I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed as I started to panick. Stupid Ban and his stupidness! If it weren't for him I would be on time and have nothing to worry about!

"Look I would LOVE to prove you wrong but right now I have to get to my job interview." I twitched as I looked at Ban. I smiled as I turned to Ginji and bowed. "Thank you again Ginji-kun." I stated as I stood up and ran off. I waved over my shoulder as I continued to run. I turned back around and skidded around the corner, hoping I wasn't going to be too late.

In about five minutes I skidded to a hault infront of my desination; The Honky Tonk. I brushed myself off, fixed my hair, took a deep breath and went inside. I looked around to see if I could see anyone but there seemed to be no one there. I continued to walk in and look around.

"Um, Hello?" I asked as I walked to the bar and stood infront of it. I hope I'm at the right place. How embarassing would that be to explain to the interviewer that you're late because you went to the wrong place?

"I'm sorry!" I heard a girl say as she skidded to a hault infront of me. She had long black hair and grayish-blue eyes. She must be Natsumi, the one Paul told me about.

"Hi, I'm Natsumi. You must be Hitomi?" She asked as she looked at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am I am. It's nice to meet you Natsumi." I stated as I stuck out my hand. Natsumi smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She stated. I smiled. Paul then walked out and smiled as well.

"It seems that you two are friends already. That's a good sign." Paul stated. I let go of Natsumi's hand and bowed to Paul.

"Hello Paul. Sorry if I am late." I stated as I stood back up. Paul waved his hand.

"No problem. Now if you would be so kind as to follow me we can get your interview on it's way." Paul stated as he walked over to a booth. I nodded and followed him, taking a deep breath. You can do this Hitomi, just remain calm. Is what I kept telling myself.

I sat down, as did Paul and we started the interview. I would say that things were going very well. I could get this job after all.

After about five minutes Paul nodded his head and said that we were done. I gulped as I waited to see if I got the job or not.

"After seeing you get along with Natsumi so well, and the interview I have the great pleasure to tell you, welcome aboard the Honky Tonk. You can start now if you would like." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you! I would love to start now!" I stated smiling wide. Paul nodded as Natsumi came over with an apron. I smiled as I put it on. This is going to be so much fun!

"Great to have you aboard." Paul stated.

"Great to be aboard sir." I stated smiling. I couldn't believe I got the job! Woot!

I heard the bell go off and Paul looked behind me to see who came in. He smirked. "Seems like you have your first customers. Don't dissapoint me Hitomi." He stated as he turned around and walked behind the bar.

"I won't sir!" I stated as I took a deep breath and turned to my customers smiling. As soon as I saw who it was my face fell.

"Ban? Ginji?" I asked. Oh you have **GOT** to be kidding me!

"Well look it's the school girl!" Ban stated as he smirked. Oh this is going to be a LONG day.

"Hi I didn't know you worked here." Ginji stated, giving me a warming smile. At least Ginji is here, it shouldn't be that bad. I just hope I make it through my first day without getting fired because I killed a customer.


End file.
